


Mr. Widogast Will See You Now

by raven955, readytobebolder



Series: Widogast Enterprises [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Nonbinary Character, Office Sex, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Femme!Mollymauk Tealeaf, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven955/pseuds/raven955, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/pseuds/readytobebolder
Summary: "Shame you're my boss," they murmured. "Haven't had sex so good in my life."“Heh,” Caleb huffed, blushing, “Ja. It’s a shame you are my secretary. Neither have I.”





	Mr. Widogast Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Raven: Apologies for the formatting errors! Transferring from Google Docs to AO3 is a bit tricky. Hopefully it's fixed now!
> 
>  
> 
> A quick note about a concern that was brought to our attention. While I wholeheartedly understand the potential impact works of fiction can have on real life, this series is just that: fiction. The relationship between Caleb and Mollymauk is not healthy, and not designed to be replicated. The BDSM practices displayed, while consensual and completely desired by both parties, are not completely correct and not the way you should practice in real life. Perhaps skip this work if that is not something you are comfortable with!

There was quite a fuzz around the office and Molly was soon to explode. They had explained through the phone for the fourth time that during the next week they wouldn't be able to take any new appointments and yet people had screamed at _them_ , as if this was their own fault. The tiefling had slammed the phone pretty hard the last time when the door to Caleb's office opened and they jumped, embarrassed, "Sir! Ah, excuse me, Mr Widogast, I - it's been a long day. I promise next time I'll reign in my temper."

 

“Hm? Ah, it is alright, Mx. Tealeaf. We are all a bit on edge today, I think.” The human was looking around nervously, more so than usual. He looked exhausted, like he was frayed at the edges. “Do you have the Abrams file handy?”

  
"Absolutely, sir," they sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't too bothered by their outburst. "If you're so tired, you may have the rest of my macchiato, I was about to throw it away." They waved at their Starbucks cup, moving to the file rack and bending over to get to the bottom drawer where they stored every file, the rest of the drawers empty. When they heard Mr. Widogast choke, they smirked, standing once more, reminding themself why they arranged files that way. "Here you go," they purred, red lips pulled into a flirtatious smirk. 

 

“Oh— um, thank you, but I uh, don’t drink caffeine. I appreciate the offer, though,” he said, trying to look anywhere except their chest, their legs, those _lips…_ Archeart, did he try not to look at their lips. They were wearing that shade that matched their eyes, the one Caleb had complimented at the office Winter’s Crest party last year. He noticed them wearing it more often after that. Purely a coincidence, clearly. He grabbed the file from their other outstretched hand, thanking them before speeding back into his office and closing the door. He tried to recollect his thoughts, but all he could imagine was the dress Mollymauk had been wearing at that party. Black, off the shoulder, flaring out at the bottom. Not that he remembered it in excruciating detail. If he did, it was only because of his eidetic memory. _Yes, that’s certainly the only reason ,_ he thought to himself.

 

"Sir?" They laughed a bit, knocking on his door. "Sir, ah, you forgot your pen?"  
The door opened, showing Mr. Widogast and Molly lifted his glossy black pen to him, hand on their hip, cocking an eyebrow at him. "For one with photographic memory, you sure lose a lot of pens in my desk, sir," they said lowly, leaning just a tad so their cleavage would be more apparent.  
_Maybe if you stopped being so distracting, I would remember my stupid fucking —_ “My apologies, Mollymauk, I am, ah, a bit out of sorts today. Thank you, heh, again.” 

"Of course," they smirked, moving their hand to out the pen on his pocket, patting his chest before turning around and walking back to their desk, _maybe_ swaying their hips a bit more than normal.

  
Caleb’s face turned beet red as he failed to fully suppress a whine. He held his breath until the door closed behind Molly, willing himself _not_ to look at their ass. As soon as it shut, he groaned and let his head fall to the desk. This had been going on for months; he knew it was wrong to be attracted to his secretary. He knew they didn’t, they _couldn’t_ , feel that way about him. And yet, over the past two years since he’d hired the tiefling in question, he so often found himself in bed late at night, hand between his legs as he imagined it was _them ,_ their hands, their mouth, their ass. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of them on their knees in front of him, beholden to his every whim and desire, begging for their release. He hated it, that he couldn’t control himself and get his fantasies in check, but a dark, primal part of his brain always whispered _They’ll never find out, so what’s the harm?_ and then he’d be touching himself again, moaning their name into his pillow.

 

Of course, none of this was helped by their tendency to wear… revealing clothing. Not that Caleb thought there was anything wrong with that— far from it! He was so happy for them when they finally got top surgery. After they came back to work, it was like they were a different person. Gone was the quiet, shy Molly who would hide beneath layers to conceal the body they were ashamed of; in their place was a confident, cheerful, gorgeous person who finally felt at home in their body. It was no wonder they wanted to show it off. Caleb just wished they weren’t so… _distracting_ all the time.  


~~~

 

The day passed with too many calls, too much stress on Mollymauk's side. Summer was a busy time for the office and they took the brunt of it, only able to go once to the bathroom before being flooded by calls. By the time the sun was setting, they were _still_ working, hair pulled up messily in an attempt to keep cool in the blistering office and a few buttons of their shirt undone, their hand cramping due to writing so much. They didn't even notice everyone leaving. Maybe Molly should've felt a bit ashamed of having nothing to do on a Friday night but - well, Yasha was out of town and Jester was with Fjord tonight. There was no one else.

 

“ _Scheiße_ , it’s hot,” Caleb muttered. He had long abandoned leaving his door closed in an attempt to focus; his office didn’t have enough windows for 95° weather, and he’d rather be a bit distracted than suffocate.  
However, he quickly became more than ‘a bit’ distracted as Molly passed the door. They had pulled their hair up into a bun, a few strands falling out and framing their face. Their top three buttons were undone, and when they stopped to adjust their high heels he could just barely make out the lace of their bra. It was lavender, slightly lighter than their skin tone. Caleb gulped, apparently louder than he meant to, because Molly turned towards him. He tried to avert his gaze and make it look like he hadn’t been staring, but he felt locked in place.

  
“Sir?” 

Oh, gods, they asked a question. “Sorry, what was that?” 

“I asked if I can help you with anything? Do you need some water? You look a bit pale, Mr. Widogast.”

  
_Maybe because all of my blood has traveled to other places._ “Uh, yes. Water. Water would be nice.” 

They nodded, quickly leaving to go for the machine nearby, fanning themselves with their hand as they got two bottles, then walked back to his office, realizing it was almost sunset. 

"Here you go, sir," they sighed as they entered his office, sitting atop his desk and opening their own bottle after passing him his. "It's unbelievably hot, huh? Did you finish the presentation for Monday or do I take charge of that?" 

“I am almost finished. If it is not too much trouble, perhaps you could read through it beforehand and let me know if anything is missing? I hate to make you do work over the weekend but—“ Caleb choked on his drink as Molly smiled and their sip of water dripped down their chin and _into their cleavage._

  
Now, Caleb Widogast was a lot of things, not all of them positive. But one of the traits he admired in himself the most was his ability to keep his cool in stressful situations. So he will never be one hundred percent sure what exactly came over him in that moment, but seeing that shameless bit of flirting from Mollymauk made something snap inside of him.

  
"But?" Molly gasped out after their drink, turning their head to Mr Widogast only for their shoulders to shift and one of the buttons of their shirt popped off, making them jump. "Oh shit! Ah, sorry, sir, I -"

 

“Stop. talking.” said Caleb. His voice had an edge to it Molly had never heard before, one they couldn’t quite decipher. He didn’t sound _angry_ , per se, just… strained.

  
“Sir? I’m sorry about the button, this shirt is too small for me. I have an extra in my desk, I can—“ 

“I said. ‘Stop. talking.’ Do you make it a habit to mouth off to your superiors, Mx. Tealeaf? To disobey direct instruction?”  
Their breath hitched, eyes widening and Molly had a tiny bit of fear for a moment where they thought maybe they'd pushed him too far and they'd get fired. Yet the moment they look at his eyes they know that's not the case - their lips curl into a smirk but Molly quickly tries to turn it innocent. "No, sir, it's not a habit," they replied—before moving their hand and unbuttoning another one.

 

In a flash, Caleb grabbed their wrists. Before Molly could even realize what was happening, Caleb had pinned them to the nearest wall, arms above their head. His pupils were saucers, long hair in front of his eyes. At some point his tie had come loose, and hung limply around his neck. They tried to speak, but before they could even fully process everything that just happened, Caleb growled, “Someone should _really_ teach you some manners,” and suddenly his mouth was on theirs, all tongue and teeth and unyielding heat.

  
Molly's entire body trembled at the touch of his tongue, their eyes rolling back before closing and _melting_ against the wall. Their shoulders slumped and a sweet little moan slipped out of their throat, swallowed by him, legs immediately moving apart. "Mmm, took you long enough," they laughed as he parted for air. "Been hoping you would fuck me ever since you hired me, _sir_."

  
“That why you walk around the office looking like a slut every day? Why you parade your ass and tits around in front of me like a cheap hooker? What, were you hoping I’d push your skirt up and fuck that tight hole of yours in front of everyone?”

  
Molly whined, nodding quickly, eyes on his as they chewed on their lower lip before licking it, their tail moving around his thigh. "I was hoping," they laughed breathlessly. "That you'd get fed up and fuck my throat until I was choking on your cum," they confessed, rubbing against his hip. "Sir."  
He was quick to remove one hand from their wrists and pin their hips to the wall. They whined again, feeling so helpless and at Caleb’s mercy. They were loving every second of it. “You’ll earn my cock down your throat, if that’s what you want. For now, I think all you’ve ‘earned’ is a spanking,” he said, accent thick and deep.

 

Molly shuddered, a wide grin on their lips as they followed his harsh lead, making them slam on top of his desk. Molly jolted, laughing a bit hysterically in anticipation and desire, their hands immediately bunching their skirt around their hips, revealing their bare ass. "Spank me, Mr. Widogast," they breathed.  
Caleb laughed bitterly. Of _course_ they weren’t wearing underwear. Figures. “Before we begin, I am going to set some ground rules. First, if anything I do becomes too intense, you will tell me and we will stop at once. Understood?”

  
“Yes, Mr. Widogast.”

  
“ _Gut_. Second, you are only to address me as ‘Mr. Widogast’ or ‘Sir.’ If you address me as anything else, I will add more spanks to the total.”

  
“Total, sir?” 

“Yes. I am going to spank you 20 times, and you are going to count them out loud. If you miscount or make an error, I will start over. If you speak other than to count or use a safe word, I will start over. Do you understand? You may speak.”

  
Molly moaned softly, nodding. "Yes, sir," they wiggled their ass with anticipation, swallowing as their hands moving to the edge of the table and held on. "I'm ready, sir, give 'em to me. I'll be your good little slut."

 

“Good girl, already learning to be so good for me. Maybe you will earn my cock tonight after all.” He splayed his fingers over their ass, tracing little patterns over their cheeks, ghosting over their hole, building the anticipation. Just as they were about to whimper, to beg for it, he drew back his hand and dropped it down with a sickening _crack_.

  
Molly jumped, crying out, the hit stinging hard and making their cock twitch, a gasp falling off their tongue before they quickly lifted their hips up, tail moving to expose themselves further. "One, Mr. Widogast," they panted, wiggling with the need for more.

  
“Stay _still_ , needy little brat,” Caleb growled out as he brought down another on the opposite side. “Look at you, spreading your legs like that. Pathetic.”

  
"Two! Ah! Sir," they swallowed at the second one, trying to stay still, tail in knots at the pleasure-pain. This had been their every fantasy and finally, it was happening. Molly could scarcely believe it.

  
“And look at your cock, you’re practically on the edge already and we’ve barely even begun.” Caleb leaned in close to their ear, tugging their hair back so he could lick the shell and whisper, “Don’t even think about cumming before I tell you to. I can make this _far_ more humiliating for you, _Mx. Tealeaf_ _._ ” Two more, one on each side, punctuated with a rough pull of their hair.

  
"Three! Four!" They sobbed, gasping as he pulled their hair, their toes curling inside their heels. "S-sir? Could I— could I make a— a request?" He opened his mouth, about to speak when they just blurted it out. "Call my cock my clit, sir," they babbled, eyes squeezed shut. "Please, I-I get really dysphoric."

 

“Of course, _liebling_. Thank you for being honest with me.” He reached around, stroking the underside of their clit lightly, just barely enough for them to feel it. “And what a pretty little clit you have. Such a gorgeous girl.” Caleb drew his hand away slowly. “Now, I will let that instance of talking out of turn slide, because you were exercising a boundary. But do not test me again, Mollymauk. Nod if you understand.” They nodded fervently, the jewelry on their horns jingling. 

“ _Sehr gut_ ,” he said. _Smack_.

 

"Five!" They called, ass already on fire, their tail twitching. "....sir," they added, remembering just in time, waiting patiently for the next. It was excruciatingly good, the spanking, especially knowing that they were still in the office, about to be fucked by their boss— rich and handsome and absolutely, incredibly respectful with them.

  
Caleb’s heart was in his ears. He felt like he was underwater, he could barely breathe. The edges of his vision were fuzzy. His blood was thrumming with the power, he was dizzy with it. He was absolutely certain he had never been this turned on in his entire life. An idea flashed through his head, and his cock nearly jumped out of his pants. “Stay here. _Don’t_ move an inch,” he said before rushing into the main office. Molly heard a series of comical shuffling noises, interspersed with what sounded like German curses. They would’ve laughed if they’d been allowed. Eventually they heard Caleb return. They didn’t dare ask what he’d been doing, or even turn around to look, but their unspoken question was answered when they felt a smooth piece of wood laid across their spine, being traced down their back until it was resting on the swell of their cheeks. A ruler. Caleb had gotten a fucking ruler to spank them with. “If this is too much, say something now,” he muttered.

  
They swallowed, hands clutching the desk, preparing themselves for it - they only had five spanks left but a ruler, a wood object, something that could even make them _bleed —_ "I'd—" they swallowed again, squirming. "I'd rather—  I don't— I... I don't want the ruler, sir. I want your hand."

  
“Okay. That’s alright, Molly. Perhaps another time, if you’re feeling up to it,” he said gently. Molly shuddered at the implication, that this was going to happen _again_. Before they could even think about all the ways the two could fill those possible future sessions, Caleb’s hand was back in their hair and the other was on their ass again and they were wailing.

  
"Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen, sir!" They sobbed, talons running through his desk, leaving clear claw marks on it. Their ass was by now a deep wine color, the purple of their skin invisible there, bruises and red welts all over it and yet they were spreading their legs, hitching their hips up, waiting for the last one desperately as tears ran through their cheeks.

  
Molly looked absolutely _wrecked_ beneath him. Their ass was three shades darker, they were practically screaming themselves hoarse. Their clit looked like it was verging on painful, a puddle of slick having formed beneath them. And Caleb had done that to them. He was almost proud of himself. He had other things on his mind at the moment, however. A final, cacophonous _crack_ landed on their ass. They choked out a “ _twenty_ ,” barely intelligible amidst their sobs of pain and pleasure and desperation. Caleb smiled, gently soothing the marks he’d made. “Oh, Mx. Mollymauk. You’ve been so good for me tonight. So obedient, such a good little girl. I can’t wait to fuck your beautiful cunt. Want to open you up until you’re gaping, so loose you can barely even feel me inside you.” Suddenly, a rather unpleasant reminder popped up in Caleb’s mind. “ _Scheiße_. Uh, Molly? You wouldn’t happen to have any— any slick with you? I do not wish to hurt you— well, hurt you any _more_.” When they didn’t respond immediately, he added, “Oh! You may speak now. And you are free to speak for the rest of the night.”

 

"Thank you, sir," they heaved out, panting hard, legs shaking as they tried to think through the buzz of their arousal. "I... I do, I always come prepared, ah— my purse? In my desk? There's a bottle - and a condom, please."

  
“Of course, _schatz_. Wait here for me, and undress yourself while I’m gone. I want you to be kneeling on the floor, hands behind your back when I return.” Caleb turned to leave but hesitated for a moment before adding, “Leave those heels on.”

  
They whined and nodded, assuming the position, hissing as their ass made contact with their heels, hands quickly going behind their back. Molly's cock was standing hard and leaking, making them pant a little, though thankfully they couldn't see it, their breasts in the way. He returned shortly, though for all Molly was aware it could’ve been hours; time had started to blend together. All they could feel was arousal, and their need to please Caleb, be good for him, be his good little cock slut.

  
“Hm. Look at how nice you look on your knees for me. You’re already learning, _schätzen_. I’m very proud of you,” Caleb hummed, petting their hair lovingly.

  
Molly let out a soft little mewl of pleasure at the compliment, leaning into his touch, their tail flicking excitedly behind them. "I just want to please you, sir," they sighed.

  
“You were so good, taking your spanking. Such a good slut for me. I think you’ve earned your reward by now. Would you like me to fuck your face?”

  
They nodded rapidly, whimpering with need, mouth opening quickly and staying that way, their tongue out, showing the piercing that was usually hidden, a golden stud. They separated their knees and closed their eyes, waiting like the patient little slut they were, panting slightly. Caleb couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips at the sight of the piercing, imagining how it would feel on the underside of his cock. He took a deep breath to keep from spilling in his pants at the sight of them like this on their knees. It was everything he had been imagining for _two years_ , and yet it was so much better. Because this was real.

  
“Ah, so eager. Ready to be used. Good girl,” Caleb said as he pulled his cock out. “Come now, _schön_. Claim your reward."

 

They bounced a little on their heels, whining until Caleb's cock plunged into their mouth and almost immediately Molly was leaning forward to take it into their throat, moaning low, tongue pressed against hot, hard flesh and tail whipping. It was _amazing_. Molly melted a bit, eyes rolling back due to pleasure, their hands twitching behind their back, waiting for him to start fucking their throat.

  
Caleb hissed, the warm, soft heat of Molly’s mouth nearly making him double over. His hands flew out in front of him to steady himself, accidentally landing on Molly’s horns and tugging them towards his stomach. Caleb was about to apologize, but Molly’s answering moan and buck of their hips told him they didn’t mind. “Ah, you like it when I pull on your horns?”

  
They nodded, taking him a bit deeper with a whine, hands flexing behind their back as they slowly began to bob their head on his cock, careful with their fangs, closing their eyes and getting lost in his taste and the precum flooding their mouth.

  
He tried to go slow at first, but as the stud massaged the underside of his cock he quickly lost his composure and started fucking their face in earnest. They were moaning around him, choking on his prespend and their own spit. Their mascara was running, the lipstick Caleb loved so much smudged all over their face. They looked absolutely _debauched_ and he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“Fuck, ah, oh _scheiße_ , Molly, your mouth feels so fucking good, love how it feels around my cock. Gods, look at you, taking me down your throat. You should— _ah —_ you should see yourself right now. You look like the slut you really are. Maybe I should paint your face with my cum, make you walk out of here without washing it off. Let everyone who sees you know how much you love getting your holes fucked.”

 

Molly mewled on his cock, shifting on their spot, tilting their head to take it better as they nodded frantically, needing his praise, his insults, his attention. Their hands moved to their own breasts, pressing them together before pulling off his cock and pushing it between their tits. "Cum on my face then," they panted.

  
Caleb couldn’t breathe, he could barely see straight, all he could think of was a deep, primal urge to mark Mollymauk, to claim them as his own for everyone to see. “Heh, well, since you asked so nicely,” he huffed out, groaning as he sprayed his release on their face, their tits, their _hair_. He couldn’t help but smile as they opened their mouth and moaned, desperate to catch some of it on their tongue. “Ha, you look so perfect like this, Mx. Tealeaf. This is how you were meant to be, _ja_? Just a toy to be fucked, a plaything for people to cum all over. That’s what you want, isn’t it, pathetic little whore.” They didn’t answer immediately, just whimpered and averted his gaze, so he grabbed them roughly by the chin and forced them to look at him. “I asked you a _question_ , slut, and I except an answer.”

  
"I'm—" they gasped for a breath, squirming when some of his cum dripped down their cheek to the corner of their mouth, making them whine as their tongue moved to the side to catch it, moaning deeply. "I'm a _fucking slut_ , sir, this is everything I ever wanted!" They were squirming with the need to cum, eyes filling up, vision blurred, "This— this is what I'm meant to b-be."

  
“That’s right. So good, learning your place,” Caleb mused, softening his grip on their chin but not letting go. He noticed them shifting and squirming uncomfortably, and looked down to see their clit standing at attention, a thick line of slick pooling on the floor beneath them. “Oh, do you want to cum, _liebling_? Hm? Would you like me fuck your cunt now?”

  
They swallowed, eyes darkening visibly, squirming a bit more. "I— I wanna cum, sir b-but! If you say no, I'll— I won't cum! I'm a good girl, I'm your good slut!" They felt so _desperate_ to please him, to make him proud of them.

  
Caleb clicked his tongue approvingly, and purred, “Very good! Good girls only cum when they’re told. You’ve worked very hard tonight, though. I think you deserve to cum. Since you’ve been so very good for me, how do you want me to fuck you? On your stomach, your back? Against the wall? What would you like, princess?”

  
They shuddered, whining loudly and pressing their face to his stomach, rubbing off against him, panting a bit. "Want—" they swallowed, squirming again. "Want to— to be bent over your desk, Mr. Widogast, want you to think of me whenever you're at your desk."

  
“Oh, what a naughty thought,” Caleb chuckled, petting their hair gently. “But, since you’ve served me so well, I think I can let it slide, _ja_? Now, up on the desk, _schatz_. Spread your legs for me.”

They tried to stand but toppled over, Caleb quickly grabbing them by the waist, making Molly's breath hitched as their hands and face fell on his strong, masculine chest, making them feel dainty. "Ah— sorry," they flushed darkly. "W-wobbly legs."

  
Caleb couldn’t help but smile warmly and hum, stealing a kiss on top of their head. “It’s alright. Do you want to take your shoes off? As much I love them, they are a bit, uh, impractical,” he said as he cradled them in his arms, letting them calm their breathing.

  
They nodded, swallowing at his tender embrace and words, thinking that maybe, _maybe_ Mr Widogast could be in for more than just their tits and ass. They dismissed it quick; _Stop dreaming, Tealeaf, you know he doesn't like you like that._ "Well then," they murmured, kicking off their heels and moving to bend over the desk, hands moving to spread their cheeks. "Come fuck me."

  
“So demanding,” Caleb chuckled. “Keep talking like that and you’ll earn yourself another spanking.” Before Molly could formulate a response, Caleb was kneeling behind them, breath ghosting over their hole. Whatever they were going to say turned into a high pitched whine in the back of their throat, which turned into a long drawn out moan as Caleb laved the flat of his tongue over their opening, circling around the edges but never diving in fully.

  
Molly's talons dug into the wood, hissing behind their teeth, tail rushing to wrap around Caleb's shoulder as he ate their ass. Before long their hole started to relax a tad, and after a minute or two of tongue fucking them, Caleb slicked up one finger and carefully breached them with it. Molly moaned, quite loudly, too, talons scraping and thighs shaking. "Sir," they panted. "Sir, like that— just like that..."

  
“Mmm, you feel so tight around my finger, Molly. Can’t wait to get my cock in there. I don’t want you to come until I’m inside you, _understand_ ?” he said, punctuating that last word by adding a second finger and scissoring them. He was careful to stay away from that spot inside them that he knew would drive them over the edge, instead focusing on preparing them for him.

  
They nodded, gasping out his name when he pushed the second finger, almost kicking their legs, "F-fuck!"

  
“Good girl, Mollymauk. Let me hear you,” he said, continuing to twist and curl his fingers inside them for a tortuous amount of time. _Finally_ , they could hear him tearing open the condom and slicking up his cock. He gently removed his fingers and before Molly could complain about being empty, he was filling them with his cock and it was _divine_. Their eyes rolled back and their mouth fell open and Molly's loud moan echoed through the entire office, feeling Caleb's hips come into contact with their raw ass. They whimpered like a wounded animal, looking over their shoulder at Mr. Widogast only to see him just as wrecked, his throat working and his lip between his teeth.

  
"Fuck my pussy," they whined. "Fuck my pussy, sir, I'm so fucking ready for your cum, wanna be filled up— _ah_! Yes!"

  
Caleb slammed into them with all his strength, done worrying about hurting them; he was too close to think about anything besides cumming inside Molly. He gripped their hips tightly with one hand, threading the other through their curls and yanking their head back to whisper in their ear, “You can cum anytime you want, _schatz_ , but I’m going to keep using your hole until I’ve finished, _ja_? Gonna fill you— _hnnnggg_ — fill you up with my cum so deep, you’ll be leaking me for days.”

 

They moaned, long and loud, their sounds getting higher in pitch with every thrust he made, slamming into their ass, drilling into them, Molly's hands scrambling to hold onto anything as pleasure overtook their body. One, two, three thrusts later and Molly was screaming, cumming hard, untouched and messy as they squirted all over the front of his desk before they began to sob at the overstimulation he provided, right in heaven. Lucky for them, the sound and sight of Molly cumming all over themselves, coupled with their hole clenching down around him, meant Caleb followed soon behind, his orgasm hitting him even harder than the first one. They slammed their hands on his table, making a few papers fly, as he finally came, their entire body slumped over his desk, both parties panting hard.

  
It took several minutes before Caleb came back into his head enough to have the sense to pull out and slump backwards into his desk chair, still breathless. He tore the condom off and tied it at the base, debating whether to throw in the trash here or take it outside so no one could find it. The longer they sat together, the more it settled in Caleb’s head exactly what just happened. Oh. _Oh. Oh no._

  
“So… that… that was, uh, a thing,” he muttered.

  
Molly nodded, standing, holding themselves together by gripping the edge of the table. "Yep," they laughed, a bit hysterically, turning around and managing to sit on top of the wooden desk. "That was... _a thing_." They ran a hand through their hair, a bit too messy, sighing deeply, not noticing how Caleb kind of forgot about everything the moment their naked, curvaceous body was on full view.  
Before he could think better of it, Caleb was on his feet and kissing them, slow and sweet, the heat and urgency of before replaced with tenderness and caring that made Molly’s heart ache just a little. He ran his fingers through their hair, down their back, bracing himself on the desk when— “ _Archeart’s tit_ _s_ , Molly, oh my gods the _desk_!”

 

They winced, knowing it was absolutely their fault, "Yes, I— I got _very_ carried away, sir, I— I promise I'll... do something about it?" They chewed on their lower lip, nervously touching the claw marks. "Y-you could get a desk mat, Mr. Widogast? That's um, a temporary solution at least?"

  
“ _Was_?” Caleb said, leaning back to see their face and noticing they looked scared. “Oh! Molly, no, it’s alright, I am not angry with you. I should’ve been paying attention and stopped you before it got too bad,” he said, picking up their hands and pressing a kiss to the inside of their wrists. “What can I say? I was, ah, preoccupied. It is alright, I promise.”

  
"O-okay," they murmured, still a bit unsure. "Um, so— we should like, totally never talk about this again and try _not_ to fuck each other, right? Cause, y'know, you're my _boss_ and I'm your _secretary_ . Sounds like a bad porno." But Gods, had this been the greatest night of their life.

  
“That… would be the wisest choice, I suppose. I am sorry if I— if I crossed any lines tonight, Mol— Mx. Tealeaf. I suppose I just got caught up in the moment. I hope you do not… I hope tonight does not color your opinion of me too harshly,” he said softly, still not letting go of their hands.

  
"I was the one begging to suck your dick, I've got no idea why you're saying _you_ were inappropriate," they laughed, a deep, rich laugh that had Caleb melting a bit. "Well! You've seen my cunt! Now, this is like, deep levels of intimacy so... now I can say my boss and I get along." They were dressing back as they spoke, stepping into their pencil skirt and tying their shirt, still with one less button, pulling their hair up in a messy, beautiful bun. Molly didn't notice Caleb's longing gaze.

  
Caleb chuckled along with them, “Are you implying you used to say we _didn’t_ get along? Am I really that bad?”

  
"No, sir, you're not," they giggled, moving to their purse and pulling out their makeup to redo it. "I'm just saying that now I can _definitely_ say we get along." They finished up quick, red lips done and glossy, turning to Caleb with a sigh, their bra almost visible as they fixed their shirt the best they could. "Hey, can I—" they sighed a bit, looking guilty. "I— I lost my bus. I know you have a car,  and you— you can absolutely say no but I'd have to walk and I only have heels and—"

  
“Of course, I’d be more than happy to. I think I owe you a favor or two after all that name calling,” Caleb said, smiling fondly at them. “Sorry about that, by the way. I— I really do have respect for you, Mollymauk. I do.”

 

"No, no, I could tell it was… in the moment," they gave him a soft little smile, hand moving to his arm and squeezing for a second before quickly retrieving it. "I liked the name calling. And… lots of other things." They breathed out softly and looked away. "Shame you're my boss," they murmured. "Haven't had sex so good in my life."

  
“Heh,” Caleb huffed, blushing, “ _Ja_. It’s a shame you are my secretary. Neither have I.”

  
They gave him a little mischievous grin, feeling a bit smug, their hands quickly adjusting their shirt as his eyes trailed to their cleavage again. "Of course not," they teased, flicking his tie. "Remember, Mr. Widogast—  tieflings always do it better."

  
_That they do_ _,_ Caleb thought to himself as they walked out to the car together. One thing was for certain: he could never use that desk again.


End file.
